Veronica's Toughest Choice
by 2020's Purwhite Sultan
Summary: Sequel to The Ones That Got Away as Veronica finds out from Archie that he intended to marry Betty, Veronica had nightmares which leads to the toughest decision she would have to make which is either her lifestyle or Archie. M for a reason.


Author's Note: Well this is the One-Shot sequel to "The Ones That Got Away." Now to finish up this fic. Once again thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Like the previous fic I do not own anything Archie related. So don't assume.

Veronica's Toughest Choice

Days after Betty left for New York, Archie was still keeping his distance from Veronica he was still talking to Jughead from time to time. One day as he sat at a table at Pop's drinking his chocolate shake he came across Reggie who was in a very good mood he was looking around and saw Archie sitting by himself. So he went over there and bragged to him.

"Man Archie, I just had the greatest time with Veronica. So anyway we are at the beach enjoying a real nice swim..."

The beach was a harsh reminder because he just then thought about him and Betty being at the beach and having a good time before Betty broke the news about going to New York. Anyway Reggie was almost done.

"To tell you, we almost made out."

"That's good for you, Reggie."

"Oh I'm sorry, am I hearing you complementing me? I mean are you finally admitting that I'm better at dating Veronica?"

"Reggie, why does everything have to be a competition between us?"

"Because it's fun Archie. What is with the sudden attitude?"

"To tell you the truth Reg, I'm tired. Although it was fun for a while, but in reality, it made me realize that I only want to be with one person."

"Well Archie you didn't have to go that deep, I understand. But just a question man. That day when Veronica came back why weren't you there? She was expecting you to come see her return."

"I was seeing somebody off on that same day Reg."

"Who?"

"Betty."

Reggie had to think about it as nobody heard from Betty after she left. Riverdale felt like it was being more and more empty by the day. It went silent for a few minutes before Archie spoke up again.

"Anyways I'm happy for you."

"Archie now, wait a minute. Why does it sound like you are not interested in Veronica anymore?"

"Because Reg, she is way out of my league as she has other options for boys, I can't be with someone who has other options in men she is free to choose and date anyone. At least with me and Betty we were simple and we would have been great together. Which is why I was intent on marrying her."

"You were going to marry Betty?"

"Yes, but she left for her journalism degree in New York."

"Man, if Veronica were to find out I don't know how she would react. Well if anything Arch, what we did throughout Riverdale, was meant to be all in good fun despite the jealousy, the anger, the 1-ups, but something tells me Archie that you were bound to have either one of those two. But anyways, at least you, me, Jug, and Ronnie will attend college at Riverdale, there will be plenty of opportunities to meet new women."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know, to say you got better luck at getting laid than me. I was able to hear what you and Cheryl did at that party."

"I'm not sure how you found out about that party."

"Trust me I know, I was invited too, but I had something important to do that day. So did you and Cheryl..."

"It was only foreplay."

"She gave you foreplay, that's all?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, Arch you lucky man! If you can pull off this charm you have no problem finding the one in College."

Reggie soon stood up and was about to leave.

"Well I'll see you around Archie. If I see Veronica again I'll tell her to speak to you, she needs to know everything about the party and most importantly, Betty."

"And I intend to let her know."

With that they shook hands and Reggie left the shop and he came across Josie and her girls as he had intended on speaking to them. While talking to the girl group, Veronica drove by and wanted to see if Reggie would take her out on a date, but Reggie refused. Was Veronica dreaming? How could Reggie Mantle turn down a date with Veronica Lodge? Reggie then spoke up again.

"You need to speak to Archie."

"Excuse me. Why do I need to speak to him? I'm sure by now at another hour or so he'll call me or come see me."

"Well after talking to Archie, I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why you say that?"

"Because he had important events to tell you."

With that, Veronica had soon left to go to her house. She was able to get info about Archie and what he was up to. She heard about Cheryl's going away party and what had happened there and she even found out from somebody that the person saw them at the beach that 4th of July having the time of their lives. Veronica could go tough girl demanding answers on Archie but for the fear that Archie wouldn't care because he would tell her something worse had haunted her, the thought of him marrying someone else besides her had crept up from time to time.

With knowing that, she had to re-evaluate her choices and her persona as well as other aspects. Everything that we're to be who Veronica was needed to change if she wanted to be with Archie, they both knew she's rich and that is one of the reasons why Archie showed little interest in pursuing a real relationship with her. But despite that, she really deeply cared for Archie happens when she would sabotage Betty's dates with him, it shows how jealous she can be to have something as simple of a relationship as what Archie and Betty had. Sure at times Archie could afford her on expensive dates but she needs to accept Archie for who he is even if it means changing her ways because as of right now Archie is focused on his music despite the band breakup.

As she went to her house to take a nap, she had another dream about Archie and Betty getting married as she was Betty's bridesmaid as she shed tears but it wasn't tears of joy but tears of sorrow because it should be her marrying Archie not Betty. But since her persona far exceeds his simple standards it was understandable as to why, but she soon understood that without Archie in her life, even with all the money in the world she has it would be very lonely. She woke up with tears falling freely from her eyes as she had now realized her toughest decision yet which is it will it be for Veronica: her lifestyle or Archie?

Once it was evening, Archie was at his house lying there until Mary showed up in his room.

"Archie? You up?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Veronica is here, she wants to talk to you."

Archie had groaned a little.

"Okay."

Without another second Mary had left and a half minute later Veronica had shown up when Archie had looked at her she had a worry-some look on her face as if she was afraid of the outcome of the conversation they are about to have right now.

"Veronica?"

"Archie please... let me speak."

Archie went silent after that.

"Despite my way of how I dated you, when you had introduced me to Riverdale you were the kindest sweetest gentleman, I ever met, and this is coming from me who has dated many other boys. It has been wild these past years how we kept this criss cross relationship going with Reggie and you over me and me and Betty over you."

Archie's heart sank when Veronica had said Betty's name. And somehow Veronica soon felt it.

"Archie... when did Betty leave?"

"The same time that you've returned."

"Archie, you can tell me... what did you plan on doing with Betty?"

"I was going to marry her Veronica."

Hearing those words from his mouth has made sure that Veronica wants to be with him because she cannot see himself with any other woman especially if they were to treat Archie wrong. And if it meant changing her lifestyle to do it then to Veronica, let it be so.

"Archie I now noticed that it was my most recent nightmare to be close like this to you and not to be with you, it was eating me alive. As I thought I knew something was wrong when I was riding back to my house the day I returned, the wind was telling me that Riverdale was one more resident empty."

Veronica soon touched his hand as Archie felt her touching him this touch was not the Veronica he knew which was the rich, high demanding, partially spoiled Veronica. What he felt from her was the Veronica who was willing to do whatever it takes to make sure she would have him. Veronica had looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Veronica?"

Without hesitation Veronica kissed him with much passion she is willing to tell Archie within this kiss that she loves him very dearly. She no longer wants to date other men all she cares, wants, to be with, and love dearly is the man she used to love for the fact because of his hair color. But no longer is that the case with her. Archie has been in her mind so much that she could not leave him to be with anybody else. Archie had felt Veronica while kissing her. Archie couldn't believe it, Veronica truly loves him he didn't realize how or why Veronica loves him in that way to do what she did. When they broke from the kiss they looked at each other for a while. Before Veronica spoke up.

"Archie, please come with me to the plains so we could camp out."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to have as much alone time with you."

With that they shared one more kiss before Archie got his things for camping. Veronica had went back to the lodge to change. When she came back out she had on a purple dress with gold shoulder straps and diamond designs. She also wore gold heels as well. Archie was always impressed with what Veronica wore but something to him felt like she wore this for a reason.

It was soon nighttime out as they made their way to Riverdale plains as they had made a tent brought a stereo to listen to music and a blanket as they were going to lay down on it soon they were slow dancing under the moonlight and they both were looking at each other very lovingly the night sky was putting a spell on them and nobody was there to interrupt them both. At the moment when it was silent, Veronica spoke up.

"Archie..."

"Yes, Veronica?"

"I truly understand you had feelings for her but I wanted to prove that I could be..."

Soon after Veronica's phone rang and she got a text from Betty she was able to read it and was able to shed a tear from it. When she was done reading it she soon turned the phone off and turned back to Archie.

"Who was that?" Archie asked.

"Betty she sent me a text."

"About what?"

"How she couldn't properly say goodbye to me."

"Oh."

Archie felt a bit down before Veronica spoke up again.

"As I was about to say... I'm willing to commit myself to you and only you Archie, I can't possibly see myself without you."

"Are you trying to say that you love me, Veronica?"

Veronica had stared at him deeply when he asked that and she had shed a few tears as well. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she felt like she needed to answer his question first.

"Yes, Yes I do Archie Andrews. I love you."

"Okay. I may not love you as much as you love me right now, but hopefully in time I will."

"Maybe you can catch up."

"How?"

"Because, I want you to make love to me."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Without question Archie spent no time kissing Veronica like there's no tomorrow with Veronica kissing him back with that same passion. They would keep going like this for a while before lying down on the blanket with Archie on top to continue with every moan escaping Veronica she was getting more and more hot for him. When Archie got on top of her it was clear she knew who she wanted to see when someone is making love to her. And as Archie looked at her, it was clear that whatever it could be, be it fate or something else, Veronica is the one for him. As soon as they could give themselves to each other they have settled inside their tent as they brought the blanket with them. From there they both got undressed until they were completely naked Archie was able to break out a condom to put on. Once he did there was only one thing left to do which was enjoy the pleasure between him and Veronica. They had laid down side by side as Archie places himself inside her and went as slowly as he could not trying to hurt Veronica as this was surprisingly her first time as well. Every centimeter inside was painful and pleasurable to Veronica as Archie was going to be her first. She would want him to be her first. Once he broke her core, Veronica seethed in pain as Archie continued to slowly fit the rest of him inside her. Once fully inside Archie stopped to look at her.

"Ronnie, are you okay?"

Veronica was so relieved to hear Archie call her by her nickname. If she could cry she would if given the opportunity to cry she would take it but she could only shed tears.

"Ronnie?"

Veronica soon looked at him and went in to kiss him. When she broke from it she continued to look at him for a while before speaking up.

"Please make love to me, now."

Archie wasted no time thrusting deep inside her. With Veronica's hands roaming freely around his back she was pleased all over especially when he began to kiss her neck sending waves of pleasure through her body. After a while, Veronica wanted to take control. She turned first so that she was on top. And began grinding him as if there is no tomorrow. Moaning at the intense pleasure yet all the while she stared at him while he stared at her back. She kept on while losing herself to the pleasure of being one with the popular red headed Riverdale resident. She was close to her orgasm and Archie could feel her walls closing around his shaft.

"Archie... I'm coming."

"Ronnie..."

Veronica had her orgasm when she threw her head back. Archie could feel her juices spilling on his body. After her orgasm was over she collapsed on him as she tried to catch her breath. Archie kissed her deeply as Veronica wish that this night would never end. Though Archie couldn't grant that, he could give her the next best thing, because he turned them over so that he was on top and he had pumped into her as hard and as deep as he could. With Archie groaning it was like the sound of her ecstasy because she began to scream.

"Ohh, don't... stop! Please don't stop, Archiekins!"

Archie never felt more needed than right now as he felt happy that Veronica called him that. Even when Veronica wrapped her legs around his hips, to have her scream out his name or by the cute name she gave him was enough for his delight.

"Ronnie... you feel so good!"

"So do you!"

"Oh, Ronnie!"

The night felt like it was going slow as Archie and Veronica had kept going getting so ever closer to their orgasms. Each thrust, each kiss, each moan and groan, each time they kept calling out their names, each second Archie was in Veronica's love trap, each second Veronica body was pleased and teased by Archie, led them to be much ever closer to them loving each other. They were soon close to their orgasms and by the time they spent making love to each other this was going to be a good one.

"Ronnie, I'm coming!"

"Oh, Archiekins! Me too!"

"Ronnie..." Archie leaned down to look at Veronica closely. "I love you."

Veronica began to shed more tears as Archie had really meant it. After kissing her once again, Veronica tightened her grip around Archie. He soon lied his head next to her as they kept on as he was now at his orgasm and she was there too Archie let out a long sexy grunt as Veronica could only shriek out to her lover.

"Archiekins!"

Veronica could feel Archie pulsing inside her though she wished she could have Archie's baby at that moment but there would be other times. Whereas Archie could feel the wetness of his new girlfriend yet again. They spent another minute kissing after their orgasms subsided before looking at each other.

"I love you too Archiekins. And I mean every word."

"I know you do."

At that point, Veronica, the woman who flaunts her money at times and dates multiple men was no more. When she thought about it, it was like high school trends that needed to stay high school. Veronica the woman who wants Archie Andrews was here to stay. This was Veronica's toughest decision between being the rich girl she was but still is however she has money just not to flaunt it like she usually do, and being with the one man any woman would be lucky to be with especially Betty. But with that tough decision a sacrifice was made and for Veronica it was worth it. They soon went to sleep remembering the wonderful night they shared one they both would never forget for a long time. Even though Veronica wasn't Archie's first choice to marry she was just as good a woman as her and Archie really couldn't see no downgrade here.

Through college they would be together while they still hated out with Reggie and Jughead until they all graduated and became successful in their careers while Archie was still in the music business Veronica wanted to be the singer to his created songs. Jughead planned on owning a restaurant while Reggie wanted to be a workout instructor. Years went by and it was clear that Archie and Veronica ended up being married with Betty being her maid of honor. In all honesty Betty was okay with this so would Veronica if the roles were flipped because they promised each other that if one of them would not be there for Archie when that one leaves Riverdale, the other would make sure to take care of him.

Years after Archie and Veronica's marriage had everybody came back to share their stories and to continue being friends, all while Archie and Veronica had kids of their own. The toughest decision Veronica made in her past was worth it and ever since then she has not regretted it. She was happy being Archie's wife with Archie being happy about being her husband. For they both were happy being a married bold couple of Riverdale.


End file.
